Ashley did 17 fewer squats than Nadia in the morning. Nadia did 48 squats. How many squats did Ashley do?
Explanation: Nadia did 48 squats, and Ashley did 17 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $48 - 17$ squats. She did $48 - 17 = 31$ squats.